His Star
by Rosie2009
Summary: Robin x Starfire or Richard Grayson x Koriand'r. I don't own a bit of DC Comics. Read and review!
It was peaceful as a day in Jump City was coming to an end. Everyone was heading home for the night but if they were to stop and look up at the tallest building in town, also the only T-shaped one in town, they would see two people sitting on the roof of it. Those two people were part of a superhero group called The Titans. The Titans protected Jump City. Their leader was a masked vigilante with the other members consisting of a green changeling, a beautiful alien from a faraway planet called Tamaran, a part-human part-robot man, and an empath from a place called Azarath. Together they were a heck of a team. In that team, though, some of the members had… Special relationships. Namely the masked vigilante and the beautiful alien from Tamaran. Unfortunately, neither had the gall and audacity to tell the other. Which leads us to where we are now. Two Titans sitting on a roof together.

"Robin? May I ask a question?" the beautiful alien asked. She saw Robin look at her, or rather turn his head towards her.

"Sure, Starfire." He was looking at her expectantly. Starfire looked down at her feet that were hanging over the edge of the roof. Finally, she mustered up enough courage to ask.

"Have you ever had the feelings for someone but did not have enough of the courage to tell them the way that you felt?" She braced herself for his answer. She saw his eyebrows shoot up above mask.

"Yea, I might've. Why do you ask?" Robin asked. Starfire blushed and played with a strand of her hair.

"You see, Robin. I have the feelings for someone but I cannot decide how to do the telling of them to him." Robin's whole body was turned to her now. Starfire wondered what he was feeling right then. Jealousy? Sadness that she had chosen someone that was not him?

"Who is it, Starfire? Maybe I can help you. Is it Speedy?" Starfire's face scrunched into one of dislike and disgust.

"Eww, it is not Speedy. I find him to be very the self-absorbed and the face of jerk."

"Kid Flash?"

"No. He is sweet but I do not believe that he would do the settling down with a girl. Besides, Jinx does the liking of him and it would not be kind to take him from her." Robin looked genuinely puzzled until his mask widened.

"Aqualad?"

"No. He is very the hot as you earthlings call it, but the guy I like is even kinder and even more of the amazing than he would ever be." Again Robin looked confused, but suddenly his face gained a look of horror on it.

"Is it Beast Boy?" Starfire shook her head. "Cyborg?" Another head-shake. "One of the Justice League or Young Justice?" Starfire giggled. He was taking longer to find the guy than she thought.

"Not any of those."

"A villain?" Starfire glared at him a bit. He smiled guiltily and apologized. "Sorry, Star. I know that you don't like any bad guys." He stroked his chin in thought. "Batman?" Starfire's eyes widened in mortification. "Okay, I guess not. Is it the Robin that Batman's training now?"

"No. But you are very close," Starfire said. Robin sat in a thinking-man position.

"Star, nobody's left. Who is it?" Robin stared at her. Starfire mustered up the last inch of bravery she had and looked at him.

"Robin, can you not see? It is you," she said. He froze and she began to question if this had been a good idea in the first place. As more time passed, her fear of his response grew. What she had really hoped was that he would smile and happily reply that he had feelings for her too. Then he would give her a gentle first kiss and they would live forever in bliss. To her great disappointment, it didn't quite happen like that.

"Really? Me?" Robin managed to squeak out. She nodded and smiled shyly.

"Truly you." Her smile grew even bigger when she saw him grin and rub the back of his neck.

"Well, Star, you see… I ummm… have been meaning to tell you something…"

"Yes, Robin?" Starfire encouraged hopefully.

"Here goes… Starfire, I have 'the feelings' for you too." Starfire smiled her biggest and brightest smile at him and leaned toward him. Before she came on the roof with him, she had made sure to brush her teeth, use mouthwash, and chew on plenty of breath-mints.

"I am very glad to hear that you feel similar to me. Also, I have heard that after the boy and the girl proclaim that they have the feelings for each other, they engage in the pleasurable lip-contact. Do you wish to do this?" Starfire asked with full confidence. She was sure that he couldn't turn her down.

"Yea, sure. If you want to that is." Robin was now close enough to her that she could feel his warm breath gently tickling her face. Starfire's heart was beating quickly now due to his close proximity.

"Yes, I wish to more than you shall ever know." And with that, Robin closed the distance between them. This was it, what she had wanted for a very long time, and it finally happened. Starfire had admired him from the very day that she met him and had developed a crush on him since she realized he was such a good person. It also couldn't hurt that the on her very first day of seeing him, she found out that he was a very, _very_ good kisser. She wondered if he had ever wanted her as much as she wanted him. Finally, they gently pulled away. She looked into his mask and tried to make out his eyes through it. She decided that she would ask about it.

"Robin? Will you please take your mask off?" Starfire saw his eyebrows raise up above the mask-line, then they furrowed. "Please? I shall not tell anyone what they look like or whomever is under it." She saw his hand slowly lift up and grasp the edge of it. Robin took in a breath then peeled it off. Starfire was amazed. They were a beautiful crystal-blue and she felt as if she could stare into them forever. "What is your name?"

"It's Richard Grayson. Or Dick, which is what everyone else calls me."

"Which would you prefer to be called?"

"You can call me whatever you want." Starfire thought on that comment but never broke eye-contact with him.

"Richard. You have always been Robin to me, but I am wish to call you by your true name. Dick does not have a good connotation to me because friend Beast Boy and friend Cyborg seem to do the teasing of whomever is called that."

"Works for me, my Star." She felt another huge smile appear on her face at those words. That's exactly what she was. His Star.

 **What do you guys think? Is it good? By the way, for anyone who is starting out making Robstar fanfiction, start your first story with them on the Tower's roof. The first rule of Robstar fanfics is your first story on a roof. Have a glorious day!**


End file.
